Dilatation balloons are carried on the end of long catheters that can be threaded through a body lumen. The balloon is positioned adjacent an occluded site in the lumen and inflated to dilate the site using force applied by pressure in the balloon. The balloon is then deflated and the catheter is removed from the body.